Someone a little bit like Kai
by VIPsmile
Summary: Vier Jungs rannten auf sie zu, ein weiterer folgte ihnen gelangweilt. ... blablabla kurz und gut: einfach ne person dazugekommen und so. Kai&Kaya öhm *G*


Someone like Kai  
  
"Du.. Du warst es!" Die Stimme des Mädchens war voller Abscheu. Ihr ganzer Körper bebte vor Zorn und Angst. Ihre Gesichtszüge ließen nur zu dem Entschluss kommen, dass sie ihr Gegenüber als Abschaum empfand. Angewidert drehte sie den Kopf zur Seite, nur um ihn daraufhin wieder ihm zuzuwenden und ihn anzuschreien. "DU HAST YUKIKO.." Ein lauter Knall erklang, das Mädchen fiel zu Boden und hielt sich ihre rote Wange. Hasserfüllt sah sie ihn an und richtete sich auf. Jeder Muskel in ihren Körper spannte sich und ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Sie hatte Mühe sich zu beherrschen, nicht auf ihn einzuschlagen. Den Schmerz, der ihre Wange durchzog, spürte sie nicht, genauso wenig bemerkte sie den Wind, der ihr durchs Haar strich und an ihrer Kleidung zerrte. Fassungslos starrte sie den Mann noch immer an und wiederholte: "Du warst es also wirklich.". Ihre Stimme zitterte, ihre Worte waren nicht mehr als ein leises Wispern und obwohl er sie nicht genau gehört haben konnte, wusste er, was sie gesagt hatte. Ein weiteres Mal holte er aus und schlug zu und wieder landete das Mädchen in dem weichen Gras. Angewidert blickte sie ihm entgegen und stand ein weiteres Mal auf. Eine, so schien es jedenfalls, nicht enden wollende Sekunde sah er auf sie hinab, stieg dann die zwei Treppenstufen runter und ging schweigend an ihr vorbei. Sie wagte nicht, auch nur einen einzigen Muskel zu bewegen, was nicht heißen soll, dass sie überhaupt dazu in der Lage war. Wie versteinert starrte sie noch immer auf die Stelle, an der der Mann bis vor kurzen noch stand. Ihr Atem war flach, ihr Herz schlug heftig und ihr Puls raste. Unfähig, auch nur zu denken, stand sie da, Grasflecken auf der Hose, Blut auf dem T-Shirt und mit aufgeplatzter Lippe. Der Blick war leer, ihre stahlblauen Augen waren glasig und der Wind spielte fasziniert mit ihrem goldenen, zu einem Zopf geflochtenen Haar. "Hey, alles in Ordnung?", drang eine Stimme zu ihr. Sie schreckte auf und drehte sich, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, um. Vier Jungs rannten auf sie zu, ein weiterer folgte ihnen gelangweilt. Einer von ihnen hatte schwarzes Haar und dunkle Augen. Er war dicht gefolgt von einem Jungen mit einem Stirnband und ebenfalls schwarzen, leicht violett schimmernden Haaren. Hinter ihm tauchte ein braunhaariger Junge mit Brille und Laptop auf und neben diesem lief ein blonder mit Sommersprossen im Gesicht. Das Schlusslicht bildete ein Junge mit braunen Augen, blaugrauem Haar und kaltem Blick. "Was?", fragte das Mädchen verblüfft. "Ist alles in Ordnung?", wiederholte der blonde Bursche. Sie nickte stumm und stellte sich vor: "Ich bin Kaya, Kaya Mihara." Der Blonde nannte die Namen seiner Freunde und schließlich auch seinen und reichte ihr die Hand. "Wie sind die BladeBreakers!", mischte sich Tyson ein und grinste stolz. Das Mädchen überging diese Äußerung und bat die Truppe einzutreten. Sie führte sie den langen Korridor entlang und öffnete eine Tür zu ihrer Linken. Staunend traten die Jungs in das Zimmer und ließen sich auf die Couch sinken, die sich in der Mitte befand. Einzig und allein Kai blieb an die Wand gelehnt stehen und sah Kaya einen kurzen Moment kühl an, schloss dann aber wie gewöhnlich die Augen. Das Mädchen verließ kurz den Raum, kam dann jedoch mit einem Tablett mit Tee und Kuchen zurück. Vorsichtig stellte sie das Tablett auf den Tisch und setzte sich zu den anderen. "Willst Du Dich nicht auch setzen, ... Kai?", fragte sie lächelnd und wartete, bis er platz genommen hatte. "Bladest Du auch, Kaya?" Die Frage kam von Tyson, der sein Stück Kuchen soeben verschlang. Sie nickte kurz. "Darf ich mal Dein Blade sehen?", ermittelte Max und feixte sie an. Nickend stand Kaya auf, verließ den Raum und kam kurz später mit einer kleinen Holzkiste zurück, die sie Max übergab. Achtsam öffnete dieser die Kiste und nahm staunend ihr Blade aus dem Wattenest. Bewundernd drehte und Wendete er das Blade und reichte es schließlich an Tyson weiter. "Wow, mit Bitbeast!", stutzte Tyson und kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr raus. Ray nahm ihm das Blade aus der Hand und beäugte es ebenfalls. "Was ist das für ein Bitbeast?", fragte Kenny, der Ray über die Schulter schaute. Kaya sah auf und antwortete: "Das ist Rangarig." Als sie die fragenden Blicke der anderen vernahm, fuhr sie fort: "Ein goldener Drache." (An alle unwissenden: Ich hab mir mal von Hohlbein *Märchenmond* meinen geliebten Rangarig geliehen *SchmailZ**denDracheNverGöTTer*) Jetzt lauschte auch Kai dem Gespräch. Als Kaya aus dem Fenster sah drehte sie sich abrupt um und lächelte: "Es wird langsam dunkel. Werdet ihr daheim nicht vermisst?" Die Jungs erhoben sich zustimmend: "Stimmt ja!" Sie stürmten aus dem Haus und winkten ihr noch zu. Das Dauerlächeln, das ihr Gesicht zierte, verschwand und ihre strahlenden Augen nahmen wieder einen glasigen Schimmer an. Kai trat neben sie und reichte ihr die Kiste mit ihrem Blade und folgte dann schweigend den anderen.  
  
Das Mädchen saß am Fenster und starrte geistesabwesend auf die Straße. Sie unterdrückte ihre Gefühle, schluckte den Kloß in ihrer Kehle hinunter und setzte ihr Lächeln auf. Nein, sie durfte nicht weinen. Sie durfte keine Schwäche zeigen, durfte ihrem Vater nicht zeigen, dass er sie so zerstörte, dass er sie so innerlich zugrunde richtete. Die äußeren Wunden würden schnell heilen, die Striemen, die Prellungen, die blauen Flecken, die zuvor schon jegliche Färbungen angenommen hatten. Doch die Wunden in ihr drin würden nur zu Narben verheilen, die jeder Zeit wieder aufgerissen werden konnten. Es tat auch nicht mehr so weh wie früher. Immer sprach sie zu sich: "Was nicht tötet härtet ab.", dennoch saß sie wie die Jahre zuvor Abend für Abend auf dem Fensterbrett in ihrem Zimmer und beobachtete die Familien, die fröhlich an ihrem Haus vorübergingen. Der Anblick brannte in ihr wie ein Feuer. Warum konnte sie nicht zu ihnen gehören? Sie tat alles dafür. Sie lächelte, wie auf befehl, sie lachte, auch wenn ihr nicht zum Lachen zumute war, sie überging alle Beleidigungen, ohne dass auch nur ihr Stolz eine kleine Schramme abbekam. Doch ihr Stolz war nicht ihr Inneres. Schon lange gehörte sie nicht mehr dazu. Eine Tür fiel ins Schloss und kurz darauf vernahm sie das regelmäßige knarren der Treppe. Es hörte sich schon fast an wie Hilfeschreie, wie das Jammern und Flehen von Holz. Doch das war absurd, für sie hörte es sich nur so an, als wenn jeder gewohnte Laut nun eine Warnung oder Entwarnung angab.  
  
Das Knarren verstummte. Nun war nur noch das Kratzen von Schuhen auf dem Parkettboden zu vernehmen. Schließlich endete auch dies und jemand klopfte an ihre Tür. Diese wurde daraufhin auch sogleich ausgestoßen und ein muskulöser, dunkelhaariger Mann trat ein. Seine kalten Augen richteten sich auf das zitternde Mädchen und mit dunkler Stimme sprach er einige wenige Worte und verließ ihr Zimmer auch wieder. Ihr Herz klopfte wie verrückt und schien schon fast zu zerspringen. Hektisch ging sie in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab, nahm einen großen Rucksack aus ihrem Schrank und stopfte ihre Kleidung unachtsam hinein. Sie ließ sich auf ihr Bett nieder und starrte an die Decke. Wo sollte sie hin? Zu Verwandten oder doch lieber zu Freunden? All ihre Freunde wohnten in ihrer Nähe, ihre Verwandten jedoch waren weit entfernt. Schmunzelnd zog sie ihren Geldbeutel aus dem Nachtschränkchen und zählte ihr Erspartes.  
  
Leise schlich sie die Treppe hinunter und folgte dem Korridor. "Kaya!" Das Mädchen zuckte zusammen und öffnete die Tür zum Wohnzimmer. Langsam kam sie näher und sah ihren Vater fragend an. "Hol mir noch ein Bier!", befahl er mürrisch. "Es ist kein Bier mehr da. Weder Bier, Vodka, Whisky noch Wein oder Schnaps.", entgegnete sie kühn. "Dann kauf mir welches!" "Es ist neun Uhr! Um die Uhrzeit haben alle Geschäfte schon geschlossen!" "Dann geh an die Tankstelle!" Kaya merkte, dass ihr Vater langsam aber sicher wütend wurde, doch sie wollte einfach nicht mehr nach seiner Pfeife tanzen! Ihr war egal, was er sagen oder tun würde. "Die Tanke ist zu weit weg!", klärte sie ihren Vater störrisch auf. Zornig stand er auf und sah sie an. "Willst Du mir etwa kein Bier bringen?" "Erraten." Kaya sprach dies, trotz ihrer Angst, laut und deutlich aus. Natürlich hatte sie es damit wieder zu weit getrieben. Ihr Vater ballte seine Fäuste und schlug sie nieder. Keuchend richtete sie sich auf und verließ ohne weitere Worte den Raum. Aus der Küche holte sie sich schnell eine Flasche Cola und ging dann in ihr Zimmer zurück. Die ganze Nacht saß sie am Fenster und schaute sich den Himmel an. Sie verfolgte mit ihren Augen die Flugzeuge, die erst vor kurzem gestartet waren, und die, die bald landen würden. Der Mond setzte sich langsam an den Horizont und die ersten Sonnenstrahlen erhellten die Stadt. Zirrostrati (Schleierwolken) erschienen am Himmel, die Sterne waren nun nicht mehr zu sehen und der Mond verblasste.  
  
Bald würde ihr Vater aufstehen und zur Arbeit gehen. Erleichtert atmete sie aus. Zwar wusste sie noch immer nicht, wo sie hin sollte, war sich aber sicher, dass sich alles noch ergeben würde. Kaya erhob sich von ihrem Platz und nahm die Kleidung, die sie Tags zuvor noch rausgelegt hatte. In aller Gemütsruhe schlüpfte sie in ihre dunkelgraue Jeans und zog eine beige Bluse an. Währenddessen sie diese zuknöpfte fiel unten eine Tür ins Schloss. Zufrieden kämmte sie ihr Haar und setzte sich rasch eine schwarze Sonnenbrille auf die Nase und zog ihre Schuhe an. Zum Schluss nahm sie ihr Blade aus der Kiste und befestigte es mit Hilfe eines kleinen Beutels an ihrem Gürtel. Mit ihrem Rucksack und ihrem Blade bewappnet verließ schließlich auch sie das Haus und spazierte gedankenverloren durch die Stadt. Wo sollte sie hin? Hier konnte sie jedenfalls nicht bleiben. Er würde nur immer wieder ausrasten und sie vielleicht genauso wie ihre Mutter, Yukiko, . Weiter kam sie nicht, denn sie stieß mit jemandem zusammen. Verdattert sah sie auf und blickte direkt in das Gesicht von Tyson. "Entschuldigung", murmelte sie und wollte weitergehen, doch Max stellte sich ihr in den Weg. "Hey! Morgen! Wo geht es hin?", erkundigte er sich und lächelte sie an. Kaya, die natürlich wieder ihr Dauerlächeln aufhatte, beantwortete seine Frage nur kurz: "Flughafen..". Das hätte sie lieber nicht gesagt, denn jetzt war Tyson Feuer und Flamme für sie und horchte sie aus. "Wo geht's hin?" "Hm.. We `ll see." "Du weißt noch nicht, wo Du hin willst?", mischte sich Ray ein, worauf sie nur den Kopf schütteln konnte. "Eigentlich plant man, bevor man einfach irgendwohin geht.", gab Kenny sein Kommentar dazu ab. "Stimmt schon, aber.. ich habe keine Lust, die Ferien hier zu verbringen und habe mir noch keine großartigen Gedanken gemacht." Ein älterer Herr trat auf sie zu und musterte sie gebannt. Eine Weile herrschte schweigen, bis er schließlich als erstes das Wort erhob. "Kaya?", fragte er überrascht. Fragend sah das Mädchen ihn an und überlegte, dann fiel sie ihm um den Hals. "Mr Dickenson! Schön sie mal wieder zu sehen!" Die Gruppe sah die zwei total perplex an und wusste anscheinend nicht genau, was sie davon halten sollten. Der einzige, der wie immer die Fassung bewahrte, war Kai. "Ich habe das alles mit angehört.", meinte Mr. Dickenson fröhlich und fuhr fort: "Hast Du nicht Lust, mit den BladeBreakers zu gehen? Wir fliegen heute nach Europa!" Verwirrt sah sie ihn an. "Das heißt natürlich, nur, wenn Kai damit einverstanden ist.", fügte er nach kurzer Pause noch hinzu. Kai zuckte nur mit den Schultern und lief desinteressiert an ihnen vorbei. Tyson, Max, Kenny, Ray, Kaya und der ältere Herr folgten ihm munter plaudernd. Somit war ihr Problem schon mal gelöst.  
  
(öhm.. *G* Mal ne Meisterschaft auf Malta *rofl* sind ebn scho n paa tage vergangn und so, ne.. also nicht wundern)  
  
Mit einem unterdrückten Schrei erwachte das Mädchen schweißgebadet und richtete sich auf. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen, ihr Puls raste und ihr Herz hämmerte wie bekloppt. Scheu sah sie sich um. Sie war allein, es war dunkel und vor ihrer Tür ertönten Schritte. In wenigen Sekunden würde er sicher wütend die Tür aufreißen und sie anschreien. Dann würde es wieder Prügel geben. Die Schritte kamen immer näher und schließlich öffnete sich auch die Tür. Angsterfüllt kniff sie die Augen zusammen und wagte es kaum zu atmen. Sie lauschte, doch es war nichts zu hören. Vorsichtig schoben sich ihre Lider nach oben und sie sah sich um. Die Tür war wieder geschlossen und die Dunkelheit machte sich wieder breit. Erleichtert atmete sie aus. Sie war wieder allein. Doch warum hatte sie dann so ein komisches Gefühl, als ob sich noch jemand außer ihr in diesem Raum befand? Hysterisch versuchte sie, einen menschenähnlichen Schatten auszumachen, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Hatte sie sich das nur eingebildet? Aber warum war ihr so, als würde sie jemand beobachten? Es war totenstill. Anstatt sich zu beruhigen und wieder versuchen zu schlafen starrte sie weiterhin in das Dunkel. "W.. wer ist da..?", fragte sie ängstlich. Ihre Worte waren kaum zu vernehmen, denn sie hatte nur sehr leise und mit bebender Stimme gesprochen. Sie bekam keine Antwort. Von ihrer Linken vernahm sie wieder Schritte und schaute instinktiv in die Richtung. Wachsam stierte sie in die Dunkelheit und tastete mit einer Hand nach einem harten Gegenstand, doch sie fand keinen. Dann stand die Person vor ihr. Das Gesicht des Mädchens verblasste. Eine hoch gewachsene Gestalt stand direkt vor ihr und sah sie an. Langsam und mit kalter Stimme sprach die Person: "Was ist los?" Kaya lief ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken. Für einen kurzen Moment glaubte sie, die Stimme einer Person zuordnen zu können, doch das verging schnell. Ihr Kopf war wie leergefegt, ihre Starre hielt noch immer an und ihr Hals schien sich zusammenzuschnüren. Sie brachte kein Wort heraus - was hätte sie denn auch sagen sollen?! Die Gestalt bückte sich zu ihr runter und rüttelte sie kurz durch. Das hatte sie gebraucht. Ihre Starre löste sich und sie konnte wieder klar denken. Sie war nicht daheim; er war nicht in ihrer Nähe. "Kai?", wisperte sie heißer. Er nickte nur und wiederholte seine Frage: "Was ist los?". Kaya zwang sich ein Lächeln auf und reagierte sofort. "Nichts, alles in Ordnung!", antwortete sie. Doch selbst ein Blinder mit Krückstock hätte gemerkt, dass sie log, zumal ihre Antwort auch viel zu schnell kam, doch Kai nickte nur verständnisvoll und verließ ihr Zimmer. Warum war er nicht geblieben und hatte sie gedrängt, auszuplaudern? Wusste er es denn etwa schon? Wusste er das, was sie vor jedem verstecken wollte? Nein! Das konnte nicht sein! Bisher hatte noch niemand hinter ihre Maske geblickt, geschweige denn herausgefunden, dass ihr ganzes Auftreten nur Fassade war. Nie und nimmer konnte er es wissen oder auch nur erahnen! Ihre beste und langjährige Freundin hatte nie mitbekommen, wie sie sich wirklich fühlte. Niemand hatte sie jemals weinen gesehen. Alle Welt hielt sie für stark und selbstbewusst, gefühlsvoll und immer fröhlich. Und ein dahergelaufener allseits bekannter Beyblader, der tagtäglich wie sieben Tage Regenwetter dreinblickte, konnte niemals ihr größtes Geheimnis aufdecken! Das war unmöglich! Das konnte niemand! Vor allem nicht jemand, der so gefühllos war wie er! Aber war er das wirklich? War seine kalte und abweisende Art nicht auch eine Schutzhülle vor der Realität? War ihm etwa ähnliches widerfahren? Glaubte er deshalb, sie zu verstehen? Das war undenkbar! Es war einfach nur lächerlich, dass sie glaubte, jemand könnte sie durchschaut haben! Mit diesen Gedanken versank sie diesmal in einem traumlosen Schlaf.  
  
Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen fielen ihr ins Gesicht und weckten sie. Gähnend stand das Mädchen auf und sprang ins Bad, duschte sich, und zog sich schließlich an. Mit blauer, enger Jeans und natürlich einem weiten, aquamarinfarbenem T-Shirt trat sie in die Küche. Der Tisch war bereits Gedeckt und Ray und Kenny saßen auf der Sitzbank. "Guten Morgen!", grüßte Kaya lächelnd. "Morgen.", nuschelten Ray und Kenny und konzentrierten sich wieder auf den Laptop. Nun kam auch Max dazu und gähnte erstmal ausgiebig, bevor er seine Freunde begrüßte. Munter plauderte Kaya mit Max und nach kurzer Zeit beteiligten sich auch Ray und Kenny an dem Gespräch. Bald kam auch Kai herein und schaute in die Runde. "Tyson schläft immer noch?", fragte sie schüchtern an Kai gewandt. Dieser nickte stumm und wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als sie weiter sprach: "Darf ich ihn wecken gehen?" Kai blickte sie desinteressiert an und zuckte mit den Schultern. Mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht begab sich Kaya aus der Küche und verschwand kurz im Badezimmer. Dann tauchte sie mit einem Eimer Wasser wieder auf und ging in das Zimmer von Tyson. "Aufstehen!", meinte sie und wartete seine Antwort ab. Im Schlaf murmelte Tyson etwas von "Noch nicht. Es ist noch zu früh." und drehte sich um. Kopfschüttelnd hoffte sie darauf, dass er gleich wach werden würde und rumnörgelte, jedoch umsonst. Also ergriff sie die Initiative: Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und nahm etwas Schwung. Das eiskalte Wasser aus dem Eimer ergoss sich über Tyson, der sofort aufschrie und damit begann, sie zu beschimpfen. Lächelnd drehte sie sich um und ging zu den anderen zurück, die sie mit fragenden Blicken und einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht ansahen. "Nur ein Eimer kaltes Wasser.", sagte sie gleichgültig und setzte sich neben Ray, "Die Dusche hat er sich wenigstens schon mal gespart." Ray und die zwei anderen fingen laut an zu lachen, Kai hatte wie immer die Augen geschlossen und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Kurz darauf kam der jammernde, schwarzhaarige Junge in den Raum, setzte sich nörgelnd an den Tisch und stopfte das Frühstück in sich rein.  
  
Nach dem Training machten sich alle sechs auf den Rückweg. (Kaya trainiert nicht, sie plaudert natürlich munter mit Kenny und versucht ihm zu helfen *G*) Vor dem Hotel kam ihnen Mr. Dickenson entgegen. "Hallo alle zusammen!" "Hallo.", sagten Max, Tyson, Kenny, Ray und Kaya im Chor. "Hört zu. Übermorgen beginnen die Spiele. Ihr müsst da wohl ohne Kaya hin." Erstaunt sahen alle den alten Mann an. "Ich habe mit ihrem Vater geredet. Er hatte für die Ferien etwas anderes geplant.", erklärte er und lächelte sie an. Tyson protestierte: "Aber ihr Vater sch. " Weiter kam er nicht, denn Kaya ergriff rasch das Wort. "Das was ein Ausrutscher. Ich bin zu weit gegangen. Mehr nicht.", beschwichtigte sie ihn und fuhr an Mr. Dickenson gewandt fort: "Wann muss ich zurück?" "Morgen Abend." Sie nickte und schenkte allen ein Lächeln. Dann drehte sie sich um und setzte sich in Bewegung. "Wo willst Du hin?", rief ihr Ray fragend hinterher, doch sie reagierte nicht. Also gingen die Bladebreakers auf ihr Zimmer.  
  
Die Sonne verschwand langsam hinter dem Horizont und der Himmel färbte sich rot. Fasziniert starrte das Mädchen auf das Meer hinaus. Es wurde kühl und dunkelgraue Haufenwolken breiteten sich am Himmel aus. Fröstelnd schlang sie ihre Arme um die an den Körper gezogenen Beine. Mit leerem Blick verfolgte sie anfangs die Bewegungen der See, lauschte den Lauten der Möwen und dem Rauschen des Meeres und versank immer tiefer in ihren Gedanken. Nur schwach erinnerte sie sich an die letzten Tage, an die Tage mit den Bladebreakers. Morgen würde das enden. Morgen würde sie zurück zu ihrem Vater müssen. Schaudernd griff sie fester um ihre Beine. Auch jetzt, wo sie allein war, lächelte sie. Sie wusste wirklich nur zu gut, wie man die eigenen Gefühle auch vor sich selbst versteckt. Oft hatte sie versucht, das alles zu verarbeiten, und das gelang ihr auch recht gut, doch als sie heraus gefunden hatte, was wirklich mit Yukiko, ihrer Mutter, passiert war, kam sie nicht mehr klar. Sie verdrängte ihre wirklichen Gefühle und redete sich selbst ein, sie wäre glücklich. Kaya war das Spiegelbild jedes normalen Teenagers; nach außen jedenfalls. In Wirklichkeit war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie dem ganzen Druck noch lange standhalten würde, doch auch diesen Gedanken verbannte sie aus ihrem Gehirn und schaute sich die Gestirne an, die noch nicht von dichten Gewitterwolken verdeckt waren. Morgen würde es also tatsächlich wieder zurückgehen. Mit rasendem Puls erinnerte sie sich an die Zeit kurz nachdem ihre Mutter gestorben war. Es war für sie unerträglich. Jeden Abend kam er auf ihr Zimmer. Er stank nach Alkohol. Selbst jetzt konnte sie sich noch genau an den Geruch von damals erinnern. Angewidert schüttelte sie den Kopf. Es hatte bereits begonnen zu regnen, doch sie spürte die Regentropfen nicht und auch die Kälte machte ihr nichts aus. Hämisch lachend ließ er sich neben ihr nieder und erzählte davon, was seine Mutter und er jetzt tun würden, wenn sie noch leben würde. Sie wäre nun die Frau im Haus, meinte er immer, wenn er sich an ihr vergnügte. Und wenn sie sich wehrte, setzte es Prügel. Er nahm seinen Gürtel und schlug auf sie ein, bis sie wimmernd am Boden lag und um gnade flehte. Ihm schien es Spaß zu machen, sie zu misshandeln, ihr ihre Kindheit zu versauen! Was ging es ihn denn an, was mit ihr war? Hauptsache sie war abends daheim und brachte ihm sein Essen und Bier, ab und zu auch eine Flasche Wein oder Wodka - 60%igen natürlich. Und immer, wenn sie am Boden lag, lachte er scharfzüngig. "Hier bist Du!" Alarmiert wandte sie den Kopf. "Kai..", murmelte sie gleichgültig und drehte den Kopf wieder weg. "Was willst Du?", fragte sie desinteressiert. "Es ist fast Mitternacht und es gießt aus Kübeln! Du holst Dir noch eine Lungenentzündung!", antwortete er kalt und legte ihr ihre Jacke über die Schultern. "Und was interessiert Dich das?" Statt ihr zu antworten packte er sie am Oberarm und zog sie mit sich. Sofort flogen ihr wieder die Bilder der Vergangenheit durch den Kopf. Wie oft ergriff ihr Vater sie am Arm und zerrte sie mit sich?! Verzweifelt versuchte sie sich aus seinen Fängen zu befreien. "Lass mich los!", schrie sie verzweifelt. Er überging ihren Befehl und lief unbeirrt weiter. Je mehr sie sich wehrte, umso fester wurde sein Griff. Er war zu stark. Dennoch zappelte sie hysterisch rum und brüllte ihn an. Angsterfüllt hielt sie sich an der nächstgelegenen Laterne fest. Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr. Ihre Fassade begann zu bröckeln und all ihre Emotionen stiegen in ihr auf. Nur mit allergrößter Mühe konnte sie es verhindern, dass ihre Augen sich mit Tränen füllten. Kai drehte sich zu ihr um und trat auf sie zu. Kurz musterte er sie, ergriff sie an der Hüfte und schwang sie sich über die Schulter. Hilflos zappelte sie noch eine Weile rum, gab es aber schließlich auf.  
  
Tyson, Ray, Kenny und Max waren, kurz nachdem sie zurück war, ins Bett gegangen. Jetzt lag sie in dem Ihren und starrte an die Decke. Wieso hatte Kai sie gesucht? Sie versuchte den Gedanken zu verdrängen und drehte sich auf die Seite. Doch es ließ sie nicht locker.  
  
Fest entschlossen stand sie auf und verließ ihr Zimmer, steuerte auf das von Kai zu und blieb unsicher stehen. Ob er noch wach war? Vorsichtig klopfte sie an die Tür und trat ein. Regungslos und mit geschlossenen Augen lag er auf seinem Bett. Langsam kam Kaya näher und fragte wispernd: "Kai..?" "Hm?" "Was sollte das vorhin?" Jegliche Antwort blieb aus. Seufzend setzte sie sich auf die Bettkante und sah ihn an - jedenfalls die Umrisse seines Kopfes. Eine geraume Zeit lang schwiegen sie sich an, bis Kaya schließlich die Ruhe brach: "Du weißt es, oder?" Kai öffnete die Augen und sah sie an. Ihre Augen waren gen Boden gerichtet und ihr Kopf leicht gesenkt. Ihre Stimme ließ erkennen, dass sie ihre Selbstbeherrschung fast verloren hatte. Die Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und ihr Körper bebte vor Anstrengung. Was sollte sie tun? Sie verlor hier fast vollkommen die Fassung und ihr Gegenüber blieb wie immer ganz ruhig. Warum musste er hinter ihr Geheimnis kommen? War es vielleicht, weil er womöglich auch.. ? Nein! Das konnte und wollte sie nicht glauben. Er und..? Nein! Unmöglich! Aber er versteckte sich auch nur hinter einer Maske! Und doch.. er war stärker als sie. Er ließ von Anfang an keine Gefühle zu und machte niemandem etwas vor, im Gegensatz zu ihr. Sie, Kaya, machte alle Welt glauben, dass es ihr gut ging. Dennoch war das nur Schauspielerei. Eine Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg über Kaya´s Wange. War sie wirklich so schwach, dass sie nicht einmal Tränen unterdrücken konnte? Kraftlos sank sie zu Boden. Sie wusste es schon lange, wusste schon lange, dass sie das Ganze nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde. Aber wirklich wahrhaben wollte sie es nicht. Tagtäglich redete sie sich ein, dass sie stark sei und damit klar kommen würde, doch das war alles falsch. Das genaue Gegenteil zeigte sich nach einiger Zeit: Kaya jammerte und schluchzte wie ein kleines Kind. Ihre Tränen wollten nicht versiegen und auch ihr Schmerz schien größer denn je. Zusammengekauert saß sie vor Kai´s Bett und versuchte vergeblich, die Fassung zurück zu gewinnen. Zwei starke Hände zogen sie hoch und drückten sie an einen muskulösen Körper. Verwirrt blickte sie auf, konnte jedoch keinen Blick von Kai erhaschen. Also verbarg sie ihr Gesicht in seiner Brust und ließ ihren Emotionen freien Lauf. (Ja, ich weiß!! Ich habe Kai verhunzt! Vergebt mir!)  
  
Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und sah sich verschlafen um. Sie war in ihrem Zimmer, ihr Blade lag neben ihr auf dem Nachtschränkchen und die Sonne war noch von einem rötlichen Schleier umgeben. Zum ersten Mal seit langem fühlte sie sich richtig ausgeschlafen. Sie war nachts nicht aufgewacht, sie hatte keinen Albtraum, sie fühlte sich nur geborgen und wohl. Mit einem, ebenfalls zum ersten Mal, ehrlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen stand sie auf und zog sich um, schnappte ihr Beyblade und stürmte aus dem Appartement. Außerhalb des Hotels zog sie alle Blicke auf sich. In ihren dunkelblauen Hotpants (Ich hoffe, ich schreibe hier jetzt keinen Stuss. Ich meine diese ganz kurzen Jeanshosen.) und dem helltürkisnem Shirt, dass ihr nur knapp bis zur Hose reichte, war das natürlich auch kein Wunder. Zielstrebig ging sie zur Bey-Arena und setzte sich auf eine Bank, um Kai beim Training zuzusehen. Abrupt drehte er sich zu ihr um und sah sie ernst an. Ein leichter Rotschimmer breitete sich auf ihren Wangen aus und sie blickte beschämt zu Boden. Sie hatte Schwäche gezeigt, sie hatte sich lächerlich gemacht. Sie, die immer lächelt und stark ist, hat sich bei ihm ausgeheult! Bei Kai, der immer ein Gesicht machte wie sieben Tage Regenwetter. Doch er hatte nicht gelacht, er hatte nichts gesagt - er hatte sie einfach nur festgehalten. Warum? Wusste er, wie sie sich fühlte? Wenn er so etwas nicht selbst durchgemacht hatte, konnte er es nicht wissen, nicht einmal erahnen! Es musste so sein. "Du wurdest auch..", begann sie, wagte es aber nicht das Wort auszusprechen. Kai´s Miene verdüsterte sich. Er antwortete ihr nicht -aber das brauchte er auch nicht, denn sie wusste die Antwort auf ihre Frage schon längst. "Deshalb versteckst Du Dich also hinter *dieser* Maske.", vermutete sie. Wieder antwortete Kai ihr nicht, stattdessen setzte er sich neben ihr auf die Bank, lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Er schwieg. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Du bist der Erste, der meiner Maske risse zugefügt hatte.", meinte sie mit gespielter Fröhlichkeit. Sie lächelte ihn an, doch in Wirklichkeit würde sie ihm am Liebsten den Hals umdrehen. Er wusste nun mehr über sie als jeder andere - sogar mehr als ihre. ´Freunde`. Und das passte ihr ganz und gar nicht, denn jetzt konnte er mit ihr Spielen, sie nach belieben erpressen und ihr Geheimnis munter ausplaudern. Der Zwiespalt, in dem sie sich befand, lichtete sich nicht. Einerseits vertraute sie ihm, zumal ihm so etwas auch schon widerfahren war, aber andererseits konnte sie niemandem wirklich vertrauen. Das ganze Leben ist wie ein Bey-Match: Jegliche Schwachstellen werden gnadenlos ausgenutzt, ohne Rücksicht zu üben. Allein daher konnte sie es sich nicht leisten, jemandem ihr Inneres anzuvertrauen oder auch nur Lücken in ihren Fähigkeiten oder ihrem Inneren zu zeigen. Das war ihr größter Fehler gewesen. Vertrauen. "Du bist also doch keine eierlegende Wollmilchsau.", meinte Kai gleichgültig. (Anmerkung: eierlegende Wollmilchsau = jemand der alles kann) Verwirrt blickte sie ihn an. "Habe ich das jemals behauptet?" "Nein, aber jeder hält Dich dafür. Das ist wohl ihr größter Fehler." "Und Du verbirgst deine Gefühle hinter einer kalten Maske, sodass es keiner wagt, zu versuchen, diese Dir abzunehmen. Richtig?" Da Kai wieder einmal nicht antwortete, nickte sie bestätigend und sah ihn durchdringend an. Er brauchte nichts zu sagen. Sie wusste genau, was er in diesem Moment durchmachte und dass sie mit ungeduldigen Worten nichts erreichen würde. Natürlich würde sie so auch nichts bezwecken, aber sie konnte wenigstens abtasten, ob er dichthalten würde. Sie schloss die Augen und lehnte sich zurück.  
  
"Mooorgeeeeeen!", rief eine bekannte Stimme. Ohne ihn auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen meinten sowohl Kai als auch Kaya im Chor: "Hmm..". Verblüfft starrte der Junge die beiden an, sie sich inzwischen selbst gegenseitig musterten und innerlich grinsten. Schließlich wendete Kaya den Kopf. "Guten Morgen, Ray.", grinste sie und lächelte ihn danach freudig an.  
  
Nach und nach kam auch der Rest der Truppe und das Training begann.  
  
Die Sonne hatte ihren höchsten Punkt schon lange erreicht und der Tag ging langsam aber sicher dem Ende zu. Kaya hatte die BladeBreakers, die noch immer trainierten, schon verlassen und saß mit ihrem Gepäck ein letztes Mal am Strand. Sie hatte den Jungs einen kurzen Brief im Hotel hinterlassen und bereitete sich nun auf ihre Heimkehr vor. Aber warum musste sie ausgerechnet jetzt nach Hause? Konnte das nicht warten, bis die Kämpfe hier vorüber waren? Ein höhnisches Lachen entrang ihrer Kehle. Ihr Vater war also tatsächlich nicht in der Lage, selbst einkaufen zu gehen oder auch nur eine Packung Zigaretten zu holen. Er konnte sich wohl keine Mahlzeit selbst zubereiten, geschweige denn auch nur eine Fertigpizza in den Ofen schieben. Spöttisch legte sie ein gequältes Grinsen auf und schloss die Augen. Bald, ja bald war sie volljährig und konnte ihn sein Leben so leben lassen, wie er es wollte. Dann müsste sie sich diese ganzen Demütigungen nicht mehr gefallen lassen und könnte wieder in aller Ruhe ihren Interessen nachgehen: Dem Beybladen und der Musik. Sie seufzte laut auf und erhob sich. In Gedanken versunken spazierte sie die Dünen entlang und betrachtete die Möwen, die krächzend durch die Lüfte flogen. Warum konnte sie nicht so frei sein wie diese Tiere? Morgen würde sie wieder bei ihrem Vater sein und vielleicht, nein, wahrscheinlich, würde er sie, wie ihre Mutter, zu Tode prügeln. Wieso ist sie überhaupt mit Mr. Dickenson mitgegangen? Ihr hätte klar sein müssen, dass alles schief geht, dass sie am Ende doch nur wieder Stress bekommen würde. Aber es war alles ihre Schuld. Sie hätte die Jungs einfach nicht in ihr Haus kommen lassen dürfen, dann wäre sie sicherlich auch nicht mit ihnen hierher, nach Malte, geflogen. Dann hätte sie jetzt nicht wieder das Gefühl, jemanden zu verlieren, gute Freunde zu verlieren. Dabei wollte sie doch nicht, dass ihr jemand zu nahe kam und sich einfach einen Platz in ihrem Herzen nahm. Und vor allem hatte sie nicht gewollt, dass sie selbst jemandem den Schlüssel zu ihrem Herzen gab! Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht? Das machte die ganze Situation nur noch schlimmer! "Hey! Du hast noch etwas Zeit. Dein Flieger geht erst in einer Stunde.", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihr. Schlagartig blieb sie stehen und brauchte einpaar Sekunden, um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. War er das wirklich? Hatte sie sich die Stimme nicht einfach nur eingebildet? Nein, sie hatte sich das nicht nur eingebildet! Kaya drehte sich um und erstarrte. Kai stand nicht mal einen halben Meter vor ihr und sah zu ihr runter. Sie blickte ihn ernst an. Gleichgültig erwiderte er ihren Blick und ließ sich gelangweilt in den Sand sinken. Mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen starrte er in den Himmel. Seufzend tat sie es ihm gleich, schloss jedoch die Augen. Die letzten Minuten hier wollte sie genießen. Sie spürte noch die Wärme der Sonne auf ihrer Haut und eine leichte Brise ließ sie erschaudern. Verträumt öffnete sie die Lider und schielte zu Kai, der inzwischen auch schon die Augen geschlossen hatte und gleichmäßig atmete. "Bist Du kitzlig?", fragte sie grinsend und kniff Kai leicht in die Seite. Dieser verzog leicht das Gesicht und sah sie an. "Keine Antwort? Na dann muss ich es eben einfach mal herausfinden!", grinste sie vergnügt. Sie richtete sich auf, beugte sich leicht über ihn und fing an ihn zu kitzeln. Als jegliche Reaktion ausblieb blickte sie ihn beleidigt an. "Ich gebe Dir gleich mal kitzlig!", grinste er und drückte sie an den Oberarmen in den Sand. Er setzte sich auf sie und quälte sie immer wieder, indem er sie durchkitzelte. Lachend versuchte sie, seine Hände abzufangen und somit einen weiteren Angriff abzuwehren. Schließlich ging das Ganze so heftig, dass Kaya jäh aufhörte sich zu wehren und Kai plötzlich das Gleichgewicht verlor und nach vorne kippte. Er fing sich mit den Händen ab. Kaya spürte seinen warmen Atem auf ihrer Haut und schaute ihm tief in die Augen, die sich nur wenige Zentimeter über den ihren befanden. Ihr Herz pochte heftig und ihr wurde abwechselnd warm und kalt. Da Kai sich keinen Millimeter rührte ergriff sie die Initiative. Sie platzierte ihre Hände auf seinem Rücken und zog ihn zu sich runter, sodass ihre Lippen sich berührten. Mit geschlossenen Augen genoss sie die Wärme, die von ihm ausging und drückte sich an ihn. Dann kam alles anders als sie es erwartet hätte: Er erwiderte den Kuss. (Oh man eh. So ein geiler Typ und leider alles nur erfunden *snif* Kann es so einen denn nicht auch in real geben?? Am besten genauso wie Kai *fleh* Bitte nehmt es mir nicht übel, dass ich den armen Kerl so verunstalte =( geht aber nicht anders) Als sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten und Kai von ihr drunten war (*haRhaR*) blickten beide leicht beschämt zu Boden.  
  
Kaya sah auf ihre Uhr und daraufhin beobachtete sie die Flugzeuge. Fragend blickte Kai sie an, worauf sie grinste. "Da oben ist mein Flieger.", meinte sie gleichgültig und deutete mit ihrem rechten Zeigefinger auf ein Licht am Nachthimmel. "Tja, sieht so aus, als müsste ich noch eine Weile hier bleiben oder nach Hause schwimmen.". Sie lächelte ihn an. "Kein Problem.", entgegnete Kai leicht amüsiert, "Es sieht aber auch so aus, als müsstest Du bei mir übernachten." SIE bei IHM übernachten? Sonst fiel ihm nichts Besseres ein, um ihr Angst zu machen? Ha! Wenn er glaubte, dass sie ihm das abkaufen würde, dann hatte er sich aber ganz schön geschnitten! Immerhin stand ihr Zimmer noch leer - hoffte sie jedenfalls. Gemeinsam gingen sie zurück zum Hotel, immer darauf bedacht, sich schnell verstecken zu müssen, falls Tyson und die anderen auftauchten. Freilich sollte ja niemand wissen, dass sie noch hier war. Sie folgte Kai unauffällig, was bedeutete, dass sie an seinem Arm hing und ihn anstrahlte.  
  
Nun standen sie vor der Tür und Kai kramte den Schlüssel raus. "Ähm, was suchen wir hier?", fragte Kaya leicht verwirrt. Er grinste sie lediglich an und schüttelte fast unmerkbar den Kopf, steckte den Schlüssen ins Schloss und drehte ihn im Schloss um. Wie gewöhnlich trat er ein, dann sah sich um. Mit einer Handbewegung machte er ihr klar, dass die Luft rein war und sie eintreten sollte. Verdutzt tat sie, wie es ihr befohlen wurde und folge ihm in sein Zimmer. Kai genoss den Anblick, der sich ihm darbot. Kaya stand in der Mitte des Raumes und schien nicht zu wissen, was sie davon halten sollte. "Ich habe Dich gewarnt.", meine er knapp und verließ das Zimmer noch bevor sie ihm eine Frage stellen konnte. Beleidigt schnappte sie sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich ans Fenster. Zerstreut starrte sie auf die Straße, verfolgte die Autos und Fußgänger mit ihren Blicken und lächelte, wenn hier und da mal ein kleines Mädchen sich an dem Rock ihrer Mutter festhielt und ängstlich dreinschaute. Die Tür wurde aufgerissen. Vor Schreck viel Kaya fast von dem Stuhl und konnte sich nur mit Mühe an dem Fensterbrett festhalten. Als sie erkannte, dass es nur Kai war, atmete sie erleichtert aus, vergas dabei jedoch, sich festzuhalten und fiel etwas unsanft auf den Boden. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht richtete sie sich auf. "Ich schlafe auf dem Boden.", meinte Kai, der sich schon eine Wolldecke unter den Nagel gerissen hatte, kurz und wollte es sich auf dem Boden bequem machen. Kaya zog sich rasch ein langes T-Shirt an und meinte: "Auf dem Boden ist es erstens hart und zweitens kalt! Im Bett ist genug Platz für zwei!". Bestimmt sah sie ihn an und verzog das Gesicht, sodass ihm klar wurde, dass er momentan keine Chance hatte, ihr zu widersprechen. Also entledigte er sich seiner Kleider bis auf die Boxershorts und stieg in das Bett. Mit einem leichten Rotschimmer im Gesicht machte Kaya es sich schließlich auch im Bett bequem. (ähm ^^" Ich verhunz Kai mal wieder total *räusper* Tut mir sorry.)  
  
Sie konnte einfach nicht schlafen, zu viel ging ihr durch den Kopf. Wie lange würde sie sich hier verstecken können? Sicher würde Mr. Dickenson morgen ankommen und nachfragen, wo sie denn sei - ob Kai sie verraten würde? Diese Frage konnte sie sich selbst beantworten, denn sie wusste es bereits. Doch auch wenn sie nicht sofort zurück musste, bald jedenfalls würde es soweit sein und sie war noch nicht bereit, ihrem Vater wieder unter die Augen zu treten. Sie wusste, was sie dann erwarten würde. Wenn er sie nicht ins maßlose demütigen würde, so würde er sie mal wieder windelweich schlagen. Allein der Gedanke machte ihr große Angst. Ja, sie konnte nicht ewig davonlaufen, aber wenigstens für eine Weile, bis sie sich darüber im Klaren war, was sie tun sollte. Doch sie musste sich sehr schnell etwas Gescheites einfallen lassen, was auch wirklich aufging. Seufzend machte sie eine halbe Rolle nach rechts und landete auf Kai, der sofort die Augen aufschlug. Leicht beschämt rutschte sie von im runter und drehte sich wieder auf den Rücken. Angespannt starrte sie Löcher in die Luft und hoffte darauf, schon bald wieder Kai´s gleichmäßigen Atem zu vernehmen. Doch Kai dachte nicht daran, so schnell wieder einzuschlafen. Stattdessen sah er Kaya an und zog sie zu sich. Sanft berührten seine Lippen die ihren und sie erwiderte den Kuss schüchtern. Der Kuss wurde immer stürmischer und schließlich löste sich Kai von ihr und sah sie mit seinen großen, dunkelbraunen Augen vertrauensvoll an. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Es war nicht das Pochen, das sie bisher kannte, nein, es war seltsamer Weise ungeheuer angenehm. Sie wusste, was jetzt eigentlich kommen würde, und da Kai nicht reagierte ergriff sie die Initiative. Kaya drückte Kai auf das Bett und begann, zuerst noch mit leichten Hemmungen, seinen Körper zu liebkosen. Mit immer mehr sichereren Bewegungen erforschte sie seinen Body. (O_o uH.. bin ich wirklich so versaut?) Als sie wieder bei seinen Lippen angelangt war drückte Kai sie an sich und verpasste ihr viele kleine Knutschflecken am Hals. Dann vollbrachte er mit ihr eine 180°-Rolle und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Vorsichtig fuhr er mit seinen Händen über ihre Rundungen ( __ ) Beide befestigten ihr Beyblade an ihrem Shooter (hab von dem Zeug kaum Ahnung *haha*) und machten sich bereit. "Zu meiner Linken haben wir die mysteriöse Kaya mit einem Bitbeast, das bisher noch niemand zu Gesicht bekommen hatte (- wie auch? *G*) und zu meiner Rechten befindet sich der einzigartige und unverbesserliche KAAAAAAAIIIIII! Also, fangen wir an: 3. 2. 1 Let it rip!", rief Max, der plötzlich neben ihnen stand und anscheinend A.J. nachahmen wollte. Sofort reagierten Kai und Kaya und gleich darauf prallten ihre Blades schon mit voller Wucht gegeneinander. "Dranzer! Kick sie raus!", meinte Kai knapp und gelassen zu seinem Bitbeast. Das Mädchen grinste und rief ihr Bitbeast ebenfalls heraus. Eine grelle Lichtsäule erschien und ein riesiges goldenes Schemen war zu erkennen. Langsam lichtete sich die Säule und der Anblick eines Drachen brachte die Bladebreakers zum Schweigen. Der monströse Körper des Ungeheuers war übersät mir Schuppen, die so groß waren wie der Kopf eines Menschen; nur am Schwanz (nicht wie manche von euch jetzt denken *G*) gliederten sich etwa handflächengroße Schuppen ein. Man konnte die Muskeln des Untieres nur erahnen, doch das allein löste schon Erstaunen bei den Jungen aus. Seine gewaltigen Schwingen schienen jeweils so lang wie sein Körper und seinen Kopf schmückten zwei große, stahlblaue Augen, die nicht nur den tierischen Trieb erkennen ließen, sondern auch weitaus mehr als Intelligenz. Die ganze Haltung des Drachen zeugte von unendlichem Stolz und unermesslicher Ruhe und Gelassenheit. Geschickt wich Rangarig dem Angriff von Dranzer aus und ergriff die Initiative. Mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit raste er auf den Phönix zu und stieß ihn an. Es schien, als wolle das Ungetüm seinen Gegner nur testen und Kai´s Bitbeast bestand den Test mit Bravur. Immer und immer wieder stießen die Blades gegeneinander und keines bekam dabei einen winzigkleinen Vorteil. Kaya nickte zufrieden und lächelte Kai an, welcher wie gebannt auf dem Spiel folgte. "Ok, Rangarig, genug gespielt.", hauchte Kaya ihrem Beast zu und machte eine abfällige Handbewegung. Ein tiefes Grollen entrang der Kehle des Drachen. "Ja, ja. Nie darf man mit dem Gegner etwas spielen.", maulte das Untier an das Mädchen gewandt und fuhr fort: "Du holst mich sehr selten aus diesem Blade und dann muss ich es kurz machen! Hast Du kein Herz?". Sie lächelte den goldenen Drachen an. "Tut mir leid, aber mit dem Gegenüber nur zu spielen verletzt die Ehre eines jeden Kämpfers." Noch immer prustend schüttelte er den Kopf und grollte beleidigt. "Ja, ja. Ist mir auch klar. Aber kannst Du mich dann nicht öfters herausrufen? Da drin ist es manchmal schon ziemlich langweilig, zumal ich außer Dir ja sonst niemanden zum Reden habe! Und außerdem reden wir so oder so viel zu selten! Das muss sich schleunigst ändern! Okay? Sonst kannst Du lange darauf warten, dass ich wieder herauskomme!" Kai war dabei keineswegs entgangen, dass der Drache abgelenkt war und so schritt er zum Angriff über. "Dranzer! Jetzt!", sagte er zu seinem Phönix. Rangarig, der bisher nur seiner schlechten Laune hinterherlief und dem auch Ausdruck gab, wandte sofort den Kopf öffnete Leicht sein Maul, welches sich gefährlich rot färbte. Doch zu spät. Dranzer kickte Kaya´s Blade aus dem Ring. Der goldene Blade krachte auf den Boden und der Phönix schnellte zurück in Kai´s Hand. "Alte Tratschtante.", seufzte das Mädchen und hob ihr Blade auf. Mit einem letzten "Danke" verstaute sie Rangarig wieder in ihrem Beutel und schnallte ihn an ihren Gürtel. Mit einem Grinsen wandte sie sich um und reichte Kai die Hand, woraufhin er (man lese und staune!) diese Geste annahm und ihr ein kurzes, fast unscheinbares Lächeln schenkte. Achselzuckend drehte sie sich zu Max um, der wie versteinert dastand und sie anstarrte. Verwundert sah sie sich um und bemerkte, dass nicht nur Max sich in einer Starre befand, sondern Ray, Tyson und Kenne ebenfalls. "Was ist?", fragte sie genervt. Toll! Klasse! Das hatte sie ja mal wieder perfekt hinbekommen! Rangarig entfaltete wieder seine Gesprächigkeit und Kai hatte den Kampf gewonnen. Schön und gut. Nun durfte sie auf schnellstem Wege zu den Bullen und ihren Vater anzeigen. Auch kein Problem, immerhin war sie bald achtzehn und konnte somit jeder Zeit von den Pflegeeltern, die sie dann wohl bekommen würde, abhauen. Alles nicht der Rede wert und sie war zufrieden. Es sollte wohl so kommen, also würde sie das Versprechen einlösen. Aber wieso starrte Tyson sie so an? Nein, er schaute ihr nicht ins Gesicht. Ihm schienen schon fast die Augen raus zu fallen. Mit einer Grimasse in den Gesichtszügen schaute sie an sich hinunter. Nichts. "Sag mal, Tyson.", begann sie leicht gereizt. Noch immer rührte er sich nicht; er schien ihre Worte nicht einmal gehört zu haben. "Hallo? Habe ich Scheiße auf dem Top oder wie?", grummelte sie und verließ, nachdem sie auch darauf keine Reaktion vernahm, gelangweilt die Arena.  
  
Epilog: Die Sonne bahnte sich langsam ihren Weg gen Horizont. Die rötliche Färbung des Firmaments zauberte ein kleines Lächeln auf das Gesicht eines blonden Mädchens, das mit dem Kopf an die Brust eines muskulösen Jungen lehnte. Zufrieden blickte sie zu ihm auf, woraufhin er ihr auch ein Lächeln schenkte und sie fest in seine Arme schloss. Das seichte Gras rang nach ihren Körpern und der Tau, der sich auf ihm gebildet hatte, kühlte die zwei jungen Leute auf angenehme Art und Weise. Die Vögel zwitscherten aufgebracht und breiteten ihre Flügel aus, sogleich erhoben sich ihre zierlichen Körper und verschwanden schließlich, nach einigen Flügelschlägen, in dem Gestrüpp, das sich um das Liebespaar herum befand. Das Knacksen von dünnen Ästen erklang und daraufhin die Schritte mehrerer Personen. Lachend wandte die Blonde den Kopf und strahlte die Jungen, die auf sie und ihren Freund zukamen, an. Stillschweigend gesellten sich die Jungs neben sie und betrachteten stumm den Sonnenuntergang. Eine leichte Brise ließ sie der Reihe nach kurz erschaudern. Dir Färbung des Himmels verblasste und ein dunkles Blau machte sich breit. Unter ihnen, in der Stadt, erstrahlten die ersten Laternen in gelbem Licht und erhellten die Straßen. Das typische Geräusch der Autos und Menschenmengen verklang, bis letztendlich nur noch der Wind und das Atmen der sechs Freunde zu vernehmen war. Mit gezieltem Griff umfasste eine zierliche Hand den Hals einer hölzernen Gitarre und zog diese an den Körper. Vorsichtig platzierte das Mädchen ihr Instrument auf ihrem linken Bein und richtete ihren Oberkörper leicht auf. Sogleich ließ sie ihre Finger über die Saiten gleiten und begann dazu zu singen. *The sun on the meadow is summery warm  
  
The stag in the forest runs free  
  
But gathered together to greet the storm  
  
Tomorrow belongs to me, Tomorrow belongs to me The branch on the linden is leafy and green  
  
The Rhine gives it's gold to the sea  
  
But somewhere a glory awaits unseen  
  
Tomorrow belongs to me, Tomorrow belongs to me The babe in his cradle is closing his eyes  
  
The blossom embraces the bee  
  
But soon says the whisper, arise, arise  
  
Tomorrow belongs to me, Tomorrow belongs to me Now Fatherland, Fatherland, show us the sign  
  
Your children have waited to see  
  
The morning will come when the world is mine  
  
Tomorrow belongs to me, Tomorrow belongs to me* (Für alle, die das Lied nicht kennen: Es ist von Saga, bzw von denen von Ian Stuart gecovered. Wer sich dieses Lied reinziehen will und es im Internet nicht findet, kann sich an mich wenden.)  
  
Rangarig, goldener Drache, aus Märchenmond. Eierlegende Wollmilchsau *G* 


End file.
